Twisted Feet!
by DenseScribbler
Summary: Ash tries his best at dancing once again! Serena won't let this opportunity pass her by! Ash x Serena. Amourshipping. Fluff.


**Hey! Here's a little dabble I thought of. It is short, so I apologize. But, it's just a little scene with fluff that I kinda liked. I hope you guys at least find it slightly appealing..! ;-; Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Feet!**_

"Sorry, sorry!" Ash called out wearing that typical 'my bad' face of his - when he would mess up. Another stumble on the other's foot. What was it, his fifth time?

"I-It's fine! Let's try again!" The honey-blonde replied back, smoothly, even if her feet did sting some with each passing stomp.

Serena knew Ash was a bad dancer. She looked past it. This was an opportunity she just couldn't give up! That's what he told her back then, right? To not give up on something - so the girl used this as encouragement for the current situation. Another gathering at the dance part was announced and Serena took the chance to pick Ash - even if it was a bit nerve wrecking to imagine. Luckily, she managed to get him as her partner without any interruptions!

"...Again, eh?" Ash asked, thinking about it. Now, he knew he needed practice but this was hard! How could he be so in sync in a battle but can't do / _this_ / simple dance? Well, that's how he viewed his predicament. Yet, if he could just stand still while she did the work, that would be great! Or even if he simply moved side to side at a verrry slow pace! Crying internally, Ash had to go through with it. Before, at the previous dance party, Ash was able to get it together and click with the other lady dancers. This time, however, all that 'smoothness' seemed to fade away to non-existence!

But, as hard as it was, the boy knew Serena wanted this. In some way, he could tell this meant a lot to her. Perhaps it was the smile she showed - even with all the screw ups that took place.

Yet, Ash did have one thing going for him! They hadn't bumped heads like he had once did with Miette!

But that was it. As the two locked hands and began pacing back and forth, Ash's feet, again, intertwined with Serena's and caused her to stumble forward.

A slight, "Eep," came from the girl as she fell into Ash's chest. Heart-racing - from the stumble - it took her a few moments to gather her thoughts. And, that was only worse for her! She recognized how close she was to her crush. Face flushed, now visible red cheeks showed. She gave a swift glance up to Ash's agape expression.

He was worried about what he had done, quickly asking if she was alright. However, with their proximity, she pulled back some. Sure, Ash could see her red face, but he took it as a sign he hurt her by accident!

"I'm sorry, Serena! Should we take a break?" He stepped forward, trying his best to comfort her.

She stared at the ground before shaking her head at his request. "I.. I don't want to stop. This dance means a lot to me." It did. Of course, she didn't get the chance before - and it really hurt! But, that was only partial. In this type of 'ballroom' scene and their outfits, it seemed perfect for a do over from that day. And, who better than to dance with him? She didn't want to dance with others. Ash was the one who she wanted to share this with. This moment.

Her expression changed to that of a more confident look, compared to her earlier, shy demeanor. Her blushed remained. "Let's continue. Never give up until it's over!" She blurted out, giving a sweet smile.

He took those words in. Sure, before, he saw it as some silly dance but not this time. Now he knew for sure this meant a lot! He didn't take things lightly when people he is close with are involved - especially for her. He would do what he could to make her happy. And this was something that he knew, as dense as he was, was certain about. Ash nodded, his gaze too changing. A wide grin replaced his worried appearance. "Yes! I'll try to be more careful. Come on!" And with that, he took Serena's hand once more. He kept close concentration as he stepped back and forth. He was doing it... somewhat!

To Serena, as long as the two were enjoying themselves - together here - she didn't mind a few more stumbles!


End file.
